


Я вам ничего не обещал

by Wayward_jr



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таркай не раз замечал, что людям нравится искать виноватых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вам ничего не обещал

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/gifts).
  * A translation of [I didn't promise you anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954671) by [Idris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris/pseuds/Idris). 



Таркай не раз замечал, что людям нравится искать виноватых.  
  
Ошибки, разочарования, мечты, опозоренная честь, потери. Иногда винят его, иногда — других. Сейчас Таркай уже практически не видит разницы. Точнее, не обращает внимания.  
  
Нет, единственное, что он вынес лично для себя, — брать ответственность за собственные ошибки, от начала и до конца. Он высоко ценит это качество и в других. Возможно, именно поэтому Лоуренс по-прежнему заслуживает его уважения.  
  
После всего, что было сказано, сделано и разрушено.


End file.
